Field Of Flowers
by Autumn's-Smile
Summary: [No Rest For The Wicked] Set after NRftW, November leaves home once again to escape an arranged marriage. This time though, what fate has in store for her is much more sinister. A prophecy? Huh? [ Beta.ed by Tidah ]


No Rest For The Wicked II: Field of Flowers

Chapter I: Runaway Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own No Rest For The Wicked. That honour goes to Andrea L. Peterson. Though to be honest, it's better that way because Andrea's doing a fantastic job. If you want to read the comic, go to (( w w w . f o r t h e w i c k e d . n e t )). Without the spaces, of course.

─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─

Readjusting to castle life was not easy, November concluded as she dragged herself from yet another banquet. Fighting beasts, thwarting witches- anything any normal princess would be gasping in horror about- would be a picnic to November now. But forcing smiles until her face ached and trying to engage in conversation about who recently bought a pink petticoat? Horrible. Complete and utter misery to the auburn haired princess. She walked dejectedly to her room where her maid removed her dress and unpinned her hair for the night. The maid- Henrietta - was as usual, deathly quiet and for once the long stretch of silence was welcomed with open arms instead of making her feel uncomfortable. When all of the satins and pins were removed and Henrietta slipped a cool muslin nightgown over her, she was escorted to her bed.

Once, her mattress count had been well over twenty. But those days had been long ago, when the moon lay within her grave, marked only by a candle, a coffin and a cross. She had embarked on a journey to find the moon's grave and bring her back, and in that she and her companions succeeded. The story was a long and beautiful one, fit to be told in a book full of creamy pages and adorned with diamonds. Those memories would be the things November would keep dearest to her heart.

When the moon had been restored to her rightful place, November had returned home and the others had gone back quietly to their lives. Her kingdom had been overjoyed to see their youngest princess back home safely. Even the stoic King January was so overjoyed that he let all of the peasants off work for the week to celebrate. The nights following her return were full of grand feasts, balls where everyone waltzed until they couldn't feel their feet, laughter and gaiety. But not for November.

Truth be told, she missed her companions. They were an odd bunch, to be sure. The ragtag group she consorted with included a cat-man, an axe-wielding hermit and a woman with no hands. They were a strange group to behold for sure and yet November couldn't think of better company.

Red, the red-cloaked recluse, was quiet and deadly, but November had thought of her as the older sister August and September never were. She protected November from the dangers of the outside world and stayed with her from beginning to end. Once, Red had confided in November of her tragic past. As a naive young girl, she was tricked by a wolf into revealing the location of her grandmother's cottage. The wolf ate her grandma and proceeded to feed her remains to Red under the guise of meat and wine. November had cried when Red had told her that story, and when Red told her that even then she still blamed herself and the wolf- though mostly herself. It was from this experience that her hate of wolves stemmed. November didn't blame her. If such a thing happened to her-

"Princess November?" Lily-another maid- called out, "I'm snuffing the candles now, Your Highness." November sat up. She nodded stiffly and Lily blew out the tall taper candle in the room. Her room was still lit though, illuminated by the shimmering moon that hung outside her window. It was glowing brightly, even as it was waning. November drifted back to her earlier train of thoughts, as the sight of the moon had always stirred those memories.

The only male member of their group was Perrault. He was a sly creature indeed. His cat-like nature always seemed to show through his prim mannerisms. Plus, he was very cunning and devious. It shone in his eyes with a fire. When November had met Perrault, he was already in a position of power. He had trained a fool- literally, a total dunce- to become a Marquis, a noble and very prestigious title for a noble. But the proverbial icing on the cake was that he had managed to get Pierre- that was the Marquis's name- married to Colette, the daughter of King Durand. He was branded as "the cleverest man within twenty kingdoms" which was why November sought him out. He was the guiding hand of their group, the brains behind it all. And truth be told, November had a _slight_ crush on him- but only a little bit! After all, Perrault had the cutest little kitty ears and a soft tail. November sighed, remembering the one time he let her pet his ears. It was funny too, when he started purring, too. November giggled and turned over in her bed, gazing up at the moon once again through the pulled back curtains. 'Such a beautiful sight,' she thought dreamily before she drifted off to sleep.

?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?

November awoke to twittering birds and beams of hot sunshine shining on her face. She sat up.

"EEK!" Lily screamed, startled. "I mean, _ahem,_ Good morning your highness. Your father wished for me to tell you that he wanted to see you in his study after you were up and decent."November nodded while getting up and washing her face with the water in the washing basin.

"Which dress would her highness like this morning?" Henrietta, the ever**-**quiet maid whispered. She held up a shimmery burgundy dress and a silky deep green dress. November pointed at the flowing green dress and held out her arms as Henrietta pulled off her nightgown and put on her petticoats. She laced up her petticoats and pulled the overdress over November's head as Lily began to brush out November's tangled auburn hair.

"Done," Lily chirped. The two maids stepped back respectfully. November surveyed herself in the mirror and nodded at the two, signaling that she was satisfied. They curtsied and left the room.

November left her room as well and took the nearest staircase. She traveled up three flights before turning left and walking through a long corridor. From there, she took another left turn and knocked on the third door on the right side.

"Yes?" came the gruff voice of King January through the thick oak door. She cleared her throat before announcing herself. "Come in, come in, November dear," he called out. November turned the brass handle and entered his study.

As a child, November had always been afraid of her father's study. The room was always cold, even when there was a fire in the hearth and the different objects in the room cast eerie shadows. November much preferred the warmth of the outdoors, especially in the garden where her mother used to tell her stories and have picnic lunches with her.

But alas, here she was in the study, as well as her father and... the Boy? November still could not remember his name but she knew him well - or at least, she knew his reputation well. This Boy had stayed at a haunted castle during the dark times when the moon slumbered and drove out all of the imps and bogeys there while accumulating unimaginable riches. Supposedly, the Boy was now as rich as the king in gold and pearls.

"November?" King January said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Do you remember that before you went gallivanting off on your quest, you were affianced to this young man?" November nodded slowly. 'Oh dear god,' she thought desperately, 'please don't let him say the engagement's still on!'

"Well," her father continued, "It has come to my attention that the engagement was never broken. So congratulations! You two will be married this May. In fact, let's settle for Beltane." November paled at these words. Beltane- the first day of May- was about three weeks away.

"Thank you sir!" The Boy grinned at him before ambling out the door. She watched him leave while wishing she could be half as cheerful about this wedding.

"Must I, Father?" November asked him quietly. "I do not know him well, and I cannot even begin to fathom spending the rest of my life with him."

"I'm sorry, Daughter," King January said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But the people love him and I must do what the people want."

"But father-" she started to argue when he cut her off.

"ENOUGH, NOVEMBER! MY DECISION IS LAW! AS YOUR FATHER AND SOVEREIGN, YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME! THIS MARRIAGE IS EXPECTED OF YOU AND YOU WILL GO THROUGH WITH IT LEST YOU FIND YOURSELF ON THE STREET, RIPE FOR THE PICKING OF EVERY BOY IN THE KINGDOM!" November nodded, ashen-faced, before turning on her heel and leaving without another word.

─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─

"For the people. Bollocks!" November snapped when she had returned to her room. As unladylike as it was to use profanity, November decided not to care at this moment. She was way too upset with all of this. So she was ranting to Henrietta, who, while being her most quiet maid, was also her most trusted one and her confidante.

"If you don't like it, November, just leave," commented Henrietta (they dropped all formalities when it was just them). November perked up at the idea, but deflated quickly.

"I can't!" November sighed, stopping her pacing and slumped down on her bed, "I'm too noticeable and I'm quite sure father will have some sort of watch on me."

Henrietta smirked and handed her a bright pink pill. "Eat it," she commanded. November took it and studied it.

"What is it?" November asked apprehensively. She knew that Henrietta dabbled here and there with magic and it was wise to thoroughly examine anything she gave out.

"Just eat it," Henrietta urged, "Trust me. It's not poison or a sleeping thing or anything." November sighed wearily and feeling like she wasn't going to get anymore info from Henrietta, she swallowed the pill. The effects were instantaneous. November felt lightheaded, as if the world was spinning. She lay down on the bed and waited until her vision cleared and the everything stopped spinning.

"Look in the mirror," Henrietta demanded, "Fine handiwork if I do say so myself." Her little self-compliments both piqued her curiosity and amused her. She got up and looked at herself in the looking glass. A stranger looking back at her. Though in actuality, it was November, altered by the magical potion-pill.

November's long red hair had turned completely jet black and it was now rather short. Her skin was still the same pale ivory colour, but now, it looked nice, complimenting her dark hair rather than making her look sickly. She had almond-shaped turquoiseeyes and very neat black eyebrows. Her nose was now Grecian instead of the cute button nose it once was. Her face was thinner and she looked almost...witchy. She turned from the mirror, satisfied.

"Thank you Hetty," November said, her somber features lighting up in a smile. Henrietta smiled and then scowled at the nickname.

"Oh November, I hate the name Hetty. It makes me seem like a horse," Henrietta pouted. She gathered up a cloak and the few belongings Henrietta knew November kept dear to her. The maid handed them to November before giving her a tight hug and whispering in her ear, "Be safe." Henrietta let her arms drop reluctantly. "Take the servants' door, it'll be easier," she instructed. "The disguise charm will only be broken by an object made by a being of magic. After all, their magic is much stronger than mine." November nodded and donned the soft, woolen black cloak Henrietta had given her and walking away, out the door and out of the castle.

"Oh wait!" November came back, looking a bit distraught. "If I'm not there for lunch, my father might come looking for me! I'm not going to get away far enough! " But Henrietta smiled mischievously and pulled out another green pill. "Someone had to plan ahead," she smirked before she consumed it quickly and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh dear," Henrietta moaned, getting up. "Is this really how the transformation feels?" November couldn't answer her though. She was too busy gaping in disbelief. Henrietta had turned into November! She scrutinized Henrietta- at the likeness of herself. Was she really that pale?

"Wow," November commented lamely, "You look... nice?"

"Thanks November, but you better go. Unlike your pill, this one only lasts for a day. It's enough for you to at least get into King Durand's realm though. Good luck." She hugged November tightly before watching as she walked out of the door and into her new role.

The next adventure had just begun.

─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─?─

E N D OF C H A P T E R

This was the challenge:

All characters (and more, must be from fairytales)

Action/Adventure (and any others)

Each chapter must be at least 2000 words

It all starts with: A prophecy, a key, and a minor accident with the local fishermen. Interpret however you'd like.

Themes: Running away from one's own identity. Disguise. Hidden meanings.


End file.
